22 BoothBrennan OneLiners
by The Noble French Fry
Summary: They were only mortal, and they didn’t have forever, so they had to let go of their inhibitions now... [22 BB oneliners]


**Title:** um... 22 Booth/Brennan One-liners?  
**Summary:** No summary, because there's no way to summarize them... But a teaser: _They were only mortal, and they didn't have forever, so they had to let go of their inhibitions now_  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings/Characters:** Booth/Brennan  
**Warnings:** _Two_ of them mention character death because my brain/muse is just evil enough to do that. But a bigger warning would be the FLUFF warning for several of them. Heh.  
**Length:** 22 sentences :P  
**A/N:** I originally set out to write 50 of these for a challenge, but never finished because I realized how much I stink at this. lol.

* * *

**  
**

**Booth/Brennan One-liners**

**1.** She constantly rebuked him for his alpha male behavior when the fact was, she was fine with him being the alpha male just as long as she knew she was the alpha female.

**2. **She thought it was somewhat odd for him to thank God for her safety, but then again, she didn't know that he thanked God for her every single day.

**3.** They were only mortal, and they didn't have forever, so they had to let go of their inhibitions now, or they would never know what love felt like.

**4.**He held her sobbing body in his arms, wishing he could heal her broken spirit.

**5. **In his presence, all semblance of cool reserve vanished from Brennan; Booth was a flame that burned away all of her carefully constructed barriers.

**6. **She stood, letting the cool, steady downpour of water drops wash over her, wishing the rain could wash away the barriers in between them.

**7.**Booth raised his eyes to her cold stare, and he could feel the ocean of tension between them.

**8.** He could tell by the set of her shoulders that she was tense so he laid a hand on her shoulder and felt her stress instantly melt away beneath his touch…

**9.** He hadn't seen her in a couple of days, which felt like forever to him, and he reflexively turned his car towards the Jeffersonian, because if he didn't see her soon, he thought he just might explode.

**10. **As he looked at her and the coldness in her eyes, he could only wonder why they did this to each other; why they argued and said hurtful things to one another when they were angry when they loved each other so much.

**11. **They had finally given in to their desires and all of their cold sexual tension had quickly disappeared, turning chill winter into hot, passionate summer.

**12. **As Brennan lay sleeping in the passenger seat beside him, Booth trailed a finger down her jawline, thinking that she must be an angel fallen straight from heaven right into his arms.

**13.** He stormed into her office, angry with her again, fully intending to give Brennan a piece of his mind, but when she stepped up and kissed him, his anger quickly vanished.

**14.**He hated to see her walk out that door every night, closing it behind her, because it meant yet another night without her.

**15. **She said that she didn't want kids and she thought marriage was an outdated custom, but Booth had faith that Brennan's mind would change; Booth only had to wait.

**16.** In her office, on her desk, was a neat row of pictures of him—everything from happy pictures of the two of them together to a picture of only his bones, all that remained of him—that she looked at every day; this was her shrine to him: the man she had loved and lost.

**17. **Temperance Brennan thought she had known and experienced true love before Seeley Booth, but she found that her previous loves and the love she now felt for him were as different as black and white.

**18.**Neither of them ever noticed how much time slipped away when they were lost in one another's eyes.

**19.** He had been having a really bad day, but when his cell phone rang and the caller ID said "Bones," his mood instantly brightened.

**20. **She hit the road with determination to leave him and not look back, but with every mile, more tears and more regrets welled up.

**21.**He clutched her lifeless body to him, and all he could do was weep, knowing he hadn't been enough to save her.

**22. **They said love made you blind, but when tragedy left Booth literally blind and Brennan stepped in to help him, both realized that love actually helped one to figuratively see.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
